


keep it a secret

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, F/M, all my OTPs suck at communicating properly, i think i have a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>braven + hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep it a secret

One night Raven puts a hand to his throat. 

Bellamy's looking down at her as she lies beneath him, one leg outstretched, immovable, the other hooked around his hip. She stares right back defiantly while her fingers wrap around his neck. He falls to his elbows and finishes embarrassingly fast. 

They don't talk about that night. 

But the next time it's him who reaches out for her hand and guides it to his neck. It's strange letting himself be vulnerable.

"More," he chokes out when the pressure of her fingers stops being enough.

They don't talk about that night, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea of writing very very short scenes for certain ships and kinks. Let's see how long will I keep it up


End file.
